House of Anubis: Finding Nina
by Fearless-Writer39
Summary: After graduation, the Anubis Clan scattered all over the world. But when a certain someone has a dream will they come back together? Will they find the girl who they haven't heard from in years? Whats going to happen? Will relationships be broken and old ones come back together? Who is the mysterious voice that keeps playing with their heads? Will they find the keys and doors? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1

Eddie bolted upright. What was that? He wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He couldn't remember the dream, but it felt important. Then it all came back. Find the Chosen One. Danger. The key. She has six weeks. Five doors. The Chosen one. Death. Find her. "Nina." he murmured to himself. He heard a knock on the front door of his apartment.

"Eddie?" his girlfriend's British voice came from the other side of the door.

She walked in to see him panting on the couch. "Eddie!" Patricia ran up to him and sat down beside him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I think I just has an Osirian dream." He told her all he could remember about the dream.

"The Chosen One?" she asked, "As in.. Nina?"

He nodded. "I think we have to get Sibuna back together." he told her, "We have to find Nina. It feels urgent."

"Wait!" she stopped him from grabbing his laptop. "I thought you weren't the Osirian anymore."

"I don't know, Patricia." he said impatiently.

He hated when he felt like this. It felt like he needed to protect something, but there was nothing to protect. That just made him feel helpless.

"All I know," he said, "is that it felt real. Like one of my old Osirian visions. We need to talk to the others."

"It been almost two years since we talked to them." she said, "Two years since graduation."

"I know, Yacker." he touched her cheek.

Then he opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and pulled open his skype.

"Text Joy." he ordered Patricia, "Tell her and Jerome to get online. Fabian and KT are already online."

She took out her cell phone and started pounding on the keyboard. Eddie clicked on KT and Fabian's names and waited as it rang. Their faces popped up on the screen. They both looked confused.

"This," he said, "is an emergency Sibuna meeting."

Their faces went to confusion to confusion, curiosity, and a little bit of fear.

"Okay." Patricia shut her phone, "I texted Joy, Alfie, Amber, Willow, and Mara."

"Oh," Fabian said from inside the laptop screen, "Mara was on her way over here." He referred to his girlfriend.

"Ah," Eddie said to his old roommate, "You're and Mara's relationship going good then?"

"Yes," Mara came up behind Fabian. "It is!" She sat down beside him.

"Okay," Eddie looked at the list of the online people, "Everybody we need is online."

He clicked on their names and they all appeared on the screen.

"Hi!" Amber bubbled.

"Whats this about?" Alfie asked, grudgingly.

"Nice to see you too, Alfie!" Joy said sarcastically.

Everybody was there. Amber at her place in New York. Alfie at his house in Canada. Joy and Jerome in Italy. Willow at her 'peace cottage' as she called it in Boston. Mara and Fabian in Liverpool, England. KT back at home with her family in Oregon. Eddie and Patricia in his apartment in LA.

"Okay," Patricia started, "This is a major emergency Sibuna meeting."

"Wow." Amber said, "I feel like I haven't heard that word in forever."

Eddie took a deep breath. "I had an Osirian Dream."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I thought the Osirian died?"

"Isn't this suppose to happen? You are the Osirian!"

The last remark came from Amber. She didn't know that he died.

"I'm trying my best to remember all of it. But all I know is that someone we love is in danger."

"Who?"

"Nina." he said hesitantly, wondering how they would react.

And react they did.

"What?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Shes not dead, is she?"

"Amber, don't be ridiculous! She can't be dead!"

"Guys!" Patricia said from beside him. "Let him finish.

"A voice." he continued, "Chosen One. Danger. Death. Six weeks. Find her. And something about a key and five doors."

"So," Joy said, "Nina's in danger? Death? She could die?"

Eddie nodded.

Everyone had a stunned look on their face. Everyone reacted, except Fabian. He seemed emotionless.

"I say," Patricia was the first to speak, "That we go find her."

"We have too." Amber agreed, "She was my best friend. She left to protect us all. I think its our turn now."

"Yay!" Joy clapped her hands twice, "Anubis reunion!"

"I guess this mean we're going." Jerome said, mostly to Joy.

"I'm in." Alfie replied.

"I'll do it!" KT smiled.

"We'll go." Mara volunteered for Fabian.

"Well you guys." Willow said in her dramatic voice, "I can't. As much as I wish I could be part of this Sibuna Adventure, I need to be here. Where I'm meant to be."

"Okay, Willow." Eddie waved.

She said good bye and clicked off her Skype.

"We should meet here." Patricia said, "We can all talk over Nina. We can figure out she lives, what this key is all about, how much danger she's in, and if shes going to die."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie said.

"Okay," Amber said, "We'll see you guys is two days."

"Two days?!" Eddie felt protective. "Didn't you hear me? Six weeks. Something big is going to happen in six weeks. I need you all here tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Fabian exclaimed, "Are you kidding? I have to get off work! So does Mara!"

"Well," Eddie said, "I'm sorry if I'm the only one who cares about her!"

"Eddie!" Amber snapped, "We all care about Nina, but Fabians right. We need time. We'll see you in two days."

She clicked a button and her Skype flashed off.

"Two days!" Mara exclaimed, "I got to go start packing! And call the hospital! They have to give me time off! Bye guys!"

She grabbed her purse and disappeared from the the screen. Eddie heard a door shut, and saw Fabian staring at him.

"See you in two days guys!" Joy waved excitedly.

Jerome clicked a button and the left the chat.

"Bye." Alfie left too.

Now it was just Patricia, KT, Fabian, and Eddie.

"I'll see you guys in two days." KT said, "I'm really happy about this. Honestly, I've kinda missed Sibuna."

"Yeah," Fabian said from England, "Try almost dying a couple hundred times. That'll spoil you from ever wanting to hear the word again."

Eddie and Patricia laughed.

"He's right, KT." Patricia said, "I've been through all the mysteries with him. I almost don't want to get involved in it!"

"But.. you will, right?" Eddie asked her, "Cause, I really don't want to do this on my own!"

"Don't worry, Slimeball." she stood up, "You have all of us."

She walked away from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"You got us, Eddie." KT smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find her somehow."

"You're right,." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just worried. Shes like a little sister to me."

"I know." KT said softly, "I gotta go, guys. Bye."

Her face disappeared and Eddie was left with Fabian.

"How do you feel about this?" Eddie asked him.

Fabian shook his head.

"I don't know. Nina was my best friend, Eddie. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she safe. I might be with Mara, but I still care about her. She needs to be okay."

"Are you saying you still have feelings for her?"

Fabian shook his head.

"No. I don't. Shes been gone for over three years, Eddie." "Okay," Eddie nodded in understanding. He knew what it felt like getting over a first girlfriend. "I'll see you soon." Fabian said.

"Yeah."

Eddie clicked off the laptop and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Eddie bolted upright. What was that? He wiped the perspiration off his forehead. He couldn't remember the dream, but it felt important. Then it all came back. Find the Chosen One. Danger. The key. She has six weeks. Five doors. The Chosen one. Death. Find her. "Nina." he murmured to himself. He heard a knock on the front door of his apartment.

"Eddie?" his girlfriend's British voice came from the other side of the door.

She walked in to see him panting on the couch. "Eddie!" Patricia ran up to him and sat down beside him.

"Whats wrong?"

"I think I just has an Osirian dream." He told her all he could remember about the dream.

"The Chosen One?" she asked, "As in.. Nina?"

He nodded. "I think we have to get Sibuna back together." he told her, "We have to find Nina. It feels urgent."

"Wait!" she stopped him from grabbing his laptop. "I thought you weren't the Osirian anymore."

"I don't know, Patricia." he said impatiently.

He hated when he felt like this. It felt like he needed to protect something, but there was nothing to protect. That just made him feel helpless.

"All I know," he said, "is that it felt real. Like one of my old Osirian visions. We need to talk to the others."

"It been almost two years since we talked to them." she said, "Two years since graduation."

"I know, Yacker." he touched her cheek.

Then he opened the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and pulled open his skype.

"Text Joy." he ordered Patricia, "Tell her and Jerome to get online. Fabian and KT are already online."

She took out her cell phone and started pounding on the keyboard. Eddie clicked on KT and Fabian's names and waited as it rang. Their faces popped up on the screen. They both looked confused.

"This," he said, "is an emergency Sibuna meeting."

Their faces went to confusion to confusion, curiosity, and a little bit of fear.

"Okay." Patricia shut her phone, "I texted Joy, Alfie, Amber, Willow, and Mara."

"Oh," Fabian said from inside the laptop screen, "Mara was on her way over here." He referred to his girlfriend.

"Ah," Eddie said to his old roommate, "You're and Mara's relationship going good then?"

"Yes," Mara came up behind Fabian. "It is!" She sat down beside him.

"Okay," Eddie looked at the list of the online people, "Everybody we need is online."

He clicked on their names and they all appeared on the screen.

"Hi!" Amber bubbled.

"Whats this about?" Alfie asked, grudgingly.

"Nice to see you too, Alfie!" Joy said sarcastically.

Everybody was there. Amber at her place in New York. Alfie at his house in Canada. Joy and Jerome in Italy. Willow at her 'peace cottage' as she called it in Boston. Mara and Fabian in Liverpool, England. KT back at home with her family in Oregon. Eddie and Patricia in his apartment in LA.

"Okay," Patricia started, "This is a major emergency Sibuna meeting."

"Wow." Amber said, "I feel like I haven't heard that word in forever."

Eddie took a deep breath. "I had an Osirian Dream."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"I thought the Osirian died?"

"Isn't this suppose to happen? You are the Osirian!"

The last remark came from Amber. She didn't know that he died.

"I'm trying my best to remember all of it. But all I know is that someone we love is in danger."

"Who?"

"Nina." he said hesitantly, wondering how they would react.

And react they did.

"What?!"

"Is she okay?"

"Shes not dead, is she?"

"Amber, don't be ridiculous! She can't be dead!"

"Guys!" Patricia said from beside him. "Let him finish.

"A voice." he continued, "Chosen One. Danger. Death. Six weeks. Find her. And something about a key and five doors."

"So," Joy said, "Nina's in danger? Death? She could die?"

Eddie nodded.

Everyone had a stunned look on their face. Everyone reacted, except Fabian. He seemed emotionless.

"I say," Patricia was the first to speak, "That we go find her."

"We have too." Amber agreed, "She was my best friend. She left to protect us all. I think its our turn now."

"Yay!" Joy clapped her hands twice, "Anubis reunion!"

"I guess this mean we're going." Jerome said, mostly to Joy.

"I'm in." Alfie replied.

"I'll do it!" KT smiled.

"We'll go." Mara volunteered for Fabian.

"Well you guys." Willow said in her dramatic voice, "I can't. As much as I wish I could be part of this Sibuna Adventure, I need to be here. Where I'm meant to be."

"Okay, Willow." Eddie waved.

She said good bye and clicked off her Skype.

"We should meet here." Patricia said, "We can all talk over Nina. We can figure out she lives, what this key is all about, how much danger she's in, and if shes going to die."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie said.

"Okay," Amber said, "We'll see you guys is two days."

"Two days?!" Eddie felt protective. "Didn't you hear me? Six weeks. Something big is going to happen in six weeks. I need you all here tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Fabian exclaimed, "Are you kidding? I have to get off work! So does Mara!"

"Well," Eddie said, "I'm sorry if I'm the only one who cares about her!"

"Eddie!" Amber snapped, "We all care about Nina, but Fabians right. We need time. We'll see you in two days."

She clicked a button and her Skype flashed off.

"Two days!" Mara exclaimed, "I got to go start packing! And call the hospital! They have to give me time off! Bye guys!"

She grabbed her purse and disappeared from the the screen. Eddie heard a door shut, and saw Fabian staring at him.

"See you in two days guys!" Joy waved excitedly.

Jerome clicked a button and the left the chat.

"Bye." Alfie left too.

Now it was just Patricia, KT, Fabian, and Eddie.

"I'll see you guys in two days." KT said, "I'm really happy about this. Honestly, I've kinda missed Sibuna."

"Yeah," Fabian said from England, "Try almost dying a couple hundred times. That'll spoil you from ever wanting to hear the word again."

Eddie and Patricia laughed.

"He's right, KT." Patricia said, "I've been through all the mysteries with him. I almost don't want to get involved in it!"

"But.. you will, right?" Eddie asked her, "Cause, I really don't want to do this on my own!"

"Don't worry, Slimeball." she stood up, "You have all of us."

She walked away from the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

"You got us, Eddie." KT smiled, "Don't worry. We'll find her somehow."

"You're right,." He shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm just worried. Shes like a little sister to me."

"I know." KT said softly, "I gotta go, guys. Bye."

Her face disappeared and Eddie was left with Fabian.

"How do you feel about this?" Eddie asked him.

Fabian shook his head.

"I don't know. Nina was my best friend, Eddie. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she safe. I might be with Mara, but I still care about her. She needs to be okay."

"Are you saying you still have feelings for her?"

Fabian shook his head.

"No. I don't. Shes been gone for over three years, Eddie." "Okay," Eddie nodded in understanding. He knew what it felt like getting over a first girlfriend. "I'll see you soon." Fabian said.

"Yeah."

Eddie clicked off the laptop and sighed.


End file.
